1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loading platform for mounting on a transport vehicle, comprising a loading flap pivotable between a substantially vertical position lying against the vehicle and a lowered, practically horizontal position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a loading platform is applied on a large scale in combination with for instance trucks. Using such a loading platform freight can be placed on the lowered loading platform, whereafter the loading flap and freight placed thereon is moved until the supporting side thereof is situated at the height of the loading floor of the truck. The freight can then be placed in simple manner in the truck. The loading flap can subsequently also be used to close the truck, for which purpose it is moved to a substantially vertical position lying against the vehicle. Unloading of the truck takes place in reverse manner. The loading platform has the important advantage that it renders superfluous lifting means for placing cargo in and removing it from a transport vehicle. A drawback of existing loading platforms however consists of a comparatively voluminous construction of the loading flap, whereby in the lowered, practically horizontal position at least a part of the supporting side of the loading flap is located at a distance from the ground. A chamfered loading flap makes it possible to move the freight on and off the loading flap. However, when freight is placed onto the loading flap a determined resistance has to be overcome. In use this means that for instance heavy roller containers must be pushed by a number of people onto the loading flap. Another drawback occurs when the loading flap is lowered. As soon as the loading flap is fully lowered, a freight placed thereon can slide/run off the loading flap. In order to prevent this the load has to be held back by a device or by a person.